Fearless
by DisGRACEtothehumanRACE
Summary: Astrid writes love songs about Hiccup. Based off of Taylor Swift's Fearless Platinum Edition CD. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


_Fearless_

**This is a fic that I dedicated to Taylor Swift's second album, Fearless. Each different chapter is another song in order of appearrence on the platinum edition. FYI; I know that Hiccup and Snotlout are cousins, but I made Camiczai and Rufnut and Tuffnut cousins too. PLEASE review! Be nice though, first ever fic. Slashes; AstridXHiccup, RuffnutXSnotlout, CamicaziXFishlegs.**

**I just got my computer back (I've been grounded for like a month!) and my family's playing the Wii after playing Buck Hunter Pro. And I'm mutitasking! I'm typing, watching That 70's Show, liking my square phone battery, drinking water and I'm about to watch the Late Late show w/Carig Ferguson (ASATIO) as soon as this is over.**

**DISCLAMIER: Nothing is mine! Rights bleong to Cressida Cowell, Dreamworks Animation, Taylor Swift and Big Machine Records.**

**THIS IS SOMETHING I WILL BE SO PISSED OFF TO RECIEVE!;**

**'I hate Taylor Swift and I hate Astrid and Hiccup together and overall I hate you!'**

**SO DONT DO IT!**

_Jump Then Fall_

Astrid looked up from the blank margins in her Advanced Rudery book. She tapped her coal pencil against her knee. 

_"I hate writing in my Advanced Rudery book,"_ Astrid Thought, _"Gobber never even checks what we write anyway!"_

Astrid glanced up at the seat twoto the left and one up from her own. An adorable young man with auburn hair and forest dense green eyes sat there focused on the book in front of him.

No doubt he wasn't writing insults, he was probably drawing scetching new invention ideas. He glanced up with his mouth ever so slightly agape as he tapped his coal pencil against his chin. The sea breeze ruffeled his smooth locks.

And as Astrid absent mindedly stared at him with a smile on her face, Hiccup turned and glansed at Astrid's mindless figure. Astrid gave a silent gasp at realising she'd been caught. But all her angst washed away as soon as Hiccup gave her a crooked smile. She gave a sigh of relief that could have been mistaken for a single wave splashing against an empty shore.

They shared the same gaze for a peacable amount of time until they were rudely interupted.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Stop staring at each other and get to work" Gobber bellowed.

The other teens snickered as Astrid got elbowed on either sides by Camicazi and Ruffnut. Hiccup meanwhile was shaken by the shoulders and given thumbs up by Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut. Both with embarrased frownson their faces.

"Alright, that's enough now now, get back to work." Gobber demanded somewhat more gently.

Astrid and Hiccup stole one last glance at each other and smirked flirtatiously before turning back to their own notebooks.

Astrid knew what to write...

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk you didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_and every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me _

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,_

_I've never been so wrapped up, _

_Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted_

_I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,_

_Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me _

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_When people say things that bring you to your knees,_

_I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

_Whoa oh I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid please_

_jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall_

_Jump then fall baby_

_Jump then fall into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_and every time you shine, I'll shine_

_And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you_

_you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me _

_Yeah_

Later that day she put the song into a box that had been passed down by her mother's side of the family for decades. She buried that box in the forest. Her own sacred place. She redug that box all the time.

She wondered if he'd ever find that paper.


End file.
